


New Scents

by Simply_Emily



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Janna, F/M, Marco is safety boy, Omega Marco, Omega Verse, Star is hyper, Teen Romance, starco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_Emily/pseuds/Simply_Emily
Summary: Marco Diaz is new to Echo Creek Academy, hoping to make a good impression even though he's an Omega. Star Butterfly is also new, a princess from the country of Mewni. What happens when life throws their fates together?





	New Scents

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! My first SVTFOE fic AND Omega!Verse, so wish me luck! Please enjoy!

 

Marco Diaz filled his nose with the smell of the crisp autumn air while walking to his new school. unfortunately he hadn't realized he was  veering off the sidewalk so he went into a pole. After a few minutes of rubbing his sore nose he had arrived. A fresh start would  most certainly be good for him. Echo Creek Academy would hopefully be his home for the next four years, that is if no one found out he was an Omega.

Only the top students got into this prestigious High School, and more often than not Alphas and Betas got in. Marco was a part of the minority, especially as a boy. Before he left his house he checked and double-checked his survival plan pack of heat suppressants, odor removers, and an inhaler. He had been ready until he reached the steps at the front of Echo Creek Academy. He quickly learned how much he didn't matter in the scheme of things.  A flurry of scents attacked him as soon as he stepped foot in the place.  No it was a school of about 400 it seemed as though everyone was crowded into the main lobby .

Nervously, Marco squeezed past  the students that were standing in the middle of the hall (rudely), trying to get to homeroom 106. Somehow, he was able to find it by amazingly taking the correct turn, albeit slightly late.

“Hey, watch it!” someone yelled at him. He managed to press himself against the wall just as someone whizzed by on a skateboard, and who knows why that was allowed in the first place. After catching his breath, Marco studied his map of the school carefully.

As a freshman, Marco was an average do-gooder that seemed a little queer but really wasn't. This was a common mistake that people made. Poor Marco.

He sat down next to a girl with short, black hair and a hat.

“Hey, newbie. ‘Sup?”  she said to him.

“Uhh...  hi I'm Marco, it's nice to meet you…?” He paused, waiting for her name.

“Janna,”  she winked. “Good luck surviving the day, you'll need it.”  Marco suddenly felt extremely anxious and sweat broke out on his forehead.

He figured Janna was a Beta from her lack of scent, but he didn’t know for sure.

The door suddenly burst open and a girl with long, yellow hair and stars on her cheeks heaved.

“I’m soooo sorry I’m late! I totally just ran into a troll on my way here!” she scrambled to a desk in the front row. She quickly glanced at Janna and Marco. With her hands splayed over her desk, she went to speak.

“Hi everyone! I’m Star, and I’m a princess from Mewni! I just moved here!” she sat down after giving a bow.

The homeroom teacher, Ms. Skullnick (as a sign said next to the door), plopped grumpily in her large chair and put her feet on the desk piled up with uncorrected papers.

 **  
** “Ohhhhh, so that’s who that was!” Marco knew it was going to be a long day, especially since he knew this Star girl was going to be in it.


End file.
